


Astral Traveler

by kiramaru7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen, None - Freeform, Quantum Leap - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, and Alien, except some cheesy references to Dr Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/pseuds/kiramaru7
Summary: Ludwig is trying to get back to the mother-ship and spends time with the shuttlecraft’s holographic interface…





	Astral Traveler

Title: Astral Traveler  
Rating: PG  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Ludwig (Germany), Sakura (fem!Japan)  
Genres: SciFi, Human AU  
Warnings: none, except some cheesy references to Dr Who, Quantum Leap, Supernatural, Fruits Basket, and Alien  
Word Count: 523  
Summary: Ludwig is trying to get back to the mother-ship and spends time with the shuttlecraft’s holographic interface…

_For Sammie…_   


 

“The Past, the Present, and the Future are the same, Ludwig,” Sakura said. A hologram, she reached for her pretend tea and sipped it. “It is all relative and wibbly wobbly timey whimey,” she added, quoting one of the many entertainment programs in the shuttlecraft’s computer, which was in a sense herself.

Ludwig smiled.

“And let’s not forget, your brain is like Swiss cheese,” she said, making another reference to another program.

“You’re not going to call me ‘Sam,’ are you?”

“Only if you call me ‘Dean.’ ”

Ludwig laughed. “Fair enough, Miss Honda.”

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that. “Keep that up, and I’ll start calling you ‘Yuki.’”

Ludwig shook his head and held up his hands. “Okay, you win.” He drank his coffee. “So, how long until we rendezvous with the mother-ship?”

Sakura cocked her head to the side as she did the calculations. “Barring anything unforeseen, three hours, twenty-five minutes, and forty two seconds.”

Ludwig nodded. “So tell me about yourself, Miss… Miss Sakura.”

“I am a Honda computer model number seven four three one five holographic interface. I was originally designed by Honda Kiku back in twenty-five thirteen for Sony Rocket Corporation for use in their interstellar spaceship program. My holographic interface was designed by Feliciano Vargas, who thought anime girls were ‘cute.’ His partner, Alfred Jones, concurred and I’ve been wearing this face every since. However, your brother Gilbert has ‘tinkered,’ as he puts it, with my matrix and I can now display a variety of faces, some alien, if you prefer. I can even become ‘male’ if you wish, although, it had been proven that humans prefer a ‘female’ voice over ‘male’ when it comes to computers.”

“Thank you, Sakura, but that’s not what I meant.”

Sakura cocked her head to the side again. “I am sorry, Ludwig, I am afraid I do not understand what it is you want from me.”

Ludwig sighed softly, although the trip Regulous-5 and back was uneventful, it was rather long, and he missed being on board the mother-ship and its mostly human crew. While Sakura was a pretty “girl,” and very much like him in temperament, Ludwig longed for his girlfriend, Daisy, who was ditzy, emotional, and very human. “Nothing,” he said as he reached for his coffee. He finished it and set the cup down. “I have to get back to Navigation. Thanks for company, Miss Sakura.”

“You are welcome, Ludwig. Do you want me to transfer control of the shuttlecraft to you now?”

“Let me get up there, first.” He stood up to go.

“As you wish.” She winked out of existence.

Ludwig sighed and walked the few steps to Navigation and sat down at the controls. As the shuttlecraft flew through the vastness of space, he pondered what Sakura had said. Perhaps it was all just different versions of “Now.” Then he remembered something else she had said to him when the shuttlecraft went to Red Alert as he crossed into a rip in the Space Time Continuum and his Past, Present, and Future all converged, while moving apart.

“In space, no one can hear you scream…”


End file.
